Conventional magnetic recording media are made of a magnetic recording layer formed on a plastic film base such as polyethylene terephthalate, acetyl cellulose or polyvinyl chloride. For the purposes of providing a magnetic recording medium having good electro-to-magnetic conversion characteristics and physical properties typified by repeatedly running stability and good adhesion to the base, the magnetic layer contains a binder, such as polyvinyl chloride/vinyl acetate copolymer, polybutyl acrylate, nitrocellulose, cellulose propionate, cellulose acetate butyrate, ethyl cellulose, polyvinyl acetate, styrene-butadiene copolymer, vinyl fluoride resin, chlorinated polypropylene, polyvinyl butyral, thermoplastic urethane resin, chlorinated vinyl chloride/acrylic ester copolymer, vinyl acetate/ethylene copolymer, phenolic resin, epoxy resin, polyamide resin, melamine-formaldehyde resin, urea-formaldehyde resin, alkyd resin, silicone resin, and modified products thereof. These binders may be used independently or in admixture. A two-component system made of polyurethane and epoxy or vinyl chloride acetate resin, as well as a system wherein a curing agent is added to this two-component system are well known as binders capable of providing a magnetic coating having good wear resistance and good adhesion to the base, as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 65203/74, 15202/74, 51706/78 and 1645/80 (the symbol "OPI" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application). But because of the relatively high molecular weight of polyurethane, ferromagnetic particles cannot easily be dispersed in these binders. Furthermore, the polyurethane/vinyl chloride acetate copolymer system is not expected to form a highly cross-linked network structure by curing. Accordingly, the resulting magnetic recording medium does not necessarily have adequate thermal and humid resistances and durability. The polyurethane/epoxy system does not assure satisfactory recording or reproduction due to poor orientation of the magnetic particles that are not uniformly dispersed in this system.